Angry Nidhiki (Human Life Form)
You may be looking for Angry Nidhiki (Character), which is located here. ---- Angry Nidhiki, also known as Angry Nid, Nid, The Dominant Seventh, The Keytar Hero, or Your Mom, is a comic artist, visual artist, musician, writer, and Interwebs nerd who has been a member of BZPower since January 25, 2004. He is most well-known for his comics and his JazzerBot. He officially quit comic making on April 14th 2010, although he had been quite inactive for some time previously. Comic-Writing History Much like browser history, Angry Nidhiki's comic-making history on BZPower can be viewed as a good thing or a bad thing. Primitive History Angry Nidhiki first began writing comics in late 2005 as a groupie of The Editorialist's Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages. If one were to look through the pages of this comic's deceased topic in order to find those comics posted by Angry Nidhiki, one would be horrified to see countless examples of terrible graphics, awful humor, and extremely liberal use of Microsoft Paint's Paintbrush tool. The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles Within a matter of months, however, Nid began his own comic strip, The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles. The bar on humor was raised notably, though many would agree that the quality of humor grew steadily during the lifetime of the series. At the onset, there were plenty of overwhelmingly positive replies, as well as numerous guest star and PGS applications. However, if one were to judge the comics' quality based upon these characteristics, one would be misled. Some people have even said in reflection that the early comics in this series were So Unfunny It's Funny. You see, first off, it was rare that a person in fact "asked" Angry Nidhiki to be a guest star. He was not above the strategies of "PM People Begging Them To Please PGS" and "PM Every Single One of Your PGS's As Well As Past And Present Guest Stars Every Single Time You Make a New Comic". Given that new comics were made at an average rate of two comics per every three days, one can imagine how quickly one's PM box could fill up, and how hazardous a decision it was to accept Angry Nidhiki's request that you please guest star in his comics. Nonetheless, in time The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles became the eighth-most-posted-in (for the record) topic in BZPower's Bionicle Artwork III forum. In addition, it boasted some of the best graphics seen in the forum pioneered new uses of Microsoft Paint's drawing tools, as Angry Nidhiki became known for creating new characters and miscellaneous objects on the fly using these tools. 181 comics were made before the topic was closed, just over a year after its opening. The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles is famous for being the only comic strip on BZPower to list its "Comic 181" before its "Comic 180". This issue will be discussed at a later time. Arachnids and Arthropods Arachnids and Arthropods was a subseries of The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles that consisted of eleven hand-drawn comics illustrating Nidhiki and Krekka's adventures in the world of sloppily-drawn cartoons. Many claimed it to be a blatant rip-off of The Editorialist's "Plus Rod" series. These people, of course, were correct. The name is resultant of a noobish misspelling of the word "human". This issue will be discussed at a later time. Operation: LOSER While still writing The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles, Angry Nidhiki joined the multi-author comic series Operation: LOSER. Inspired by Project Klinkerpoop before it, Operation LOSER was a comic that involved random interactions between characters as well as frequent llama references. This was the first time that Angry Nid ever represented his character using an RZ Sprite. I Has A Flavor I Has A Flavor was a comic written in collaboration by Angry Nidhiki, Kabookie, and Bostwik, the three administrators of forum TMR v3. I Has A Flavor was a comic strip built around Internet pop-culture references, as indicated by its title. It only ran for a brief period, but regardless gained much positive feedback. Project Klinkerpoop, Generic Quest, Heroes, and Found In mid-2008, Nid joined the multi-author series Project Klinkerpoop, Generic Quest, Heroes, and Found. These four comic series consisted of largely the same writers as Operation LOSER, and Angry Nidhiki's entrance was met with much rejoicing. Lol With Angry Nidhiki A side-project of Angry Nidhiki's during the summer of 2008 was Lol with Angry Nidhiki, a 3-part (not intentionally, discontinued due to writer's block) series that illustrated Toa Tahu's and Toa Pohatu's struggles against the evil Makuta. This was one of the most original series ever done by Angry Nidhiki. It was a parody of noobish comics, in that it used crude representations of pre-existing Bionicle characters in the form of scratches composed using Microsoft Paint's pencil tool. The short-lived series was also notable in its use of Shakespearean language and references. The project was later revived for the span of 6 comics, but was then dropped once again. The second season introduced a new style and further-developed scenarios. Animal Crackers Angry Nid's latest project, Animal Crackers, is a black-and-white comic strip drawn using a Wacom tablet in conjunction with Adobe Illustrator. Originally written to be posted on an outside forum, but later posted in BZPower's Completely Off Topic forum, Animal Crackers is entirely unrelated to Bionicle, and instead describes amusing interactions between animals, both existing and imagined, using merely pictures, exclamation points, and the word "hai" in Comic 1, which is uttered by an unknown identity, though it is later hinted that this identity may have been a giraffe which appears later from the other side of the panel. Spitty's Comics Spitty's Comics is not to be confused with Spitty's Comics, which was a comic series written by Spitty. Spitty's Comics had nothing to do with Spitty, but it was funny for its one-comic lifetime. It can be considered a spin-off of the Lol with Angry Nidhiki series, due to the similar artistic/narrative style. End of an era Nid quit comic making on April 14th 2010. Some were glad, some were sad, and some lol'd. Other Creative Endeavors The Dark Hunters Kit In 2004, before Angry Nidhiki was well-known and before he had ever touched a comic, he tried his hand at spriting. He began work on a Bionicle Movie-style kit called The Dark Hunters Kit that was originally planned to encompass all of the Dark Hunters known in the world of Bionicle, which proved to be a problem, as not all of the Dark Hunters known had publicly-released visual concepts at the time. Though all work was finished in Nidhiki's portion of the kit and significant progress was made on Krekka's arms and torso, further work was canceled due to the sprites' impracticality as well as a lack of time on the part of Angry Nidhiki. Angry Nidhiki's Art For awhile, Angry Nidhiki ran an artwork topic full of his sketches in the Bionicle Artwork I Forum, simply titled "Angry Nidhiki's Art." Though the topic received a moderately fair share of positive replies, it was eventually closed due to a slight lack of appreciation for Nid's artistic style as well as inattention, both on the part of fans and Angry Nidhiki himself. Literature Angry Nid has written a few miscellaneous short stories that are posted on BZPower, most notably "Tahu Eats Himself" (a diary of Tahu's last moments as he hangs from a cliff) and "Rediscovering One's Identity", a story telling how an elite race of all-female Giraffemen discover that they are not all female, and that they are actually squirrels. Blogging During the year that Angry Nidhiki had Premier Membership on BZPower, he kept a blog on the site that tracked his daily thoughts and expletives. Though not nearly as popular as those blogs kept by Exo, Dokuma, or Greg Farshtey (lolz), Angry Nid continually strove for excellence by posting many attempts at comical entertainment, some successful and some not so much. This blog, which suffered countless tacky titles during its nearly one whole year of existence, is responsible for the spurring of Angry Nid's cosplay obsession. Public Influence Supposedly, Angry Nidhiki has greatly influenced and inspired many lesser comic authors (as in, less comics) on BZPower. This may be true; however, he has no idea why. Category:Comic Makers